Within the field of cutting tools used in milling and profiling operations, there are many examples of triangular-shaped indexable cutting inserts removably retained in an insert receiving pocket of a cutting body.
CN 103506680 discloses a triangular shaped indexable cutting insert having opposing upper and lower end surfaces with a peripheral surface extending therebetween, the peripheral surface including three side surfaces and three corner surfaces, each corner surface intersecting an upper end surface to form a curved upper cutting edge, and each side surface having an inwardly recessed locating surface.
US 2016/0107248 discloses a triangular shaped indexable cutting insert having opposing upper and lower end surfaces with a peripheral surface extending therebetween, the peripheral surface including three side surfaces and three corner surfaces, each corner surface intersecting an upper end surface to form an upper cutting edge. Each upper cutting edge includes a radiused component having a first end and a second end and first and second components at the first and the second ends of the radiused component, respectively, the first and second components being less curved than the radiused component. The lower end surface includes three radially extending mounting grooves, and each side surface includes at least one substantially V-shaped valley formed by first and second support surfaces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved triangular-shaped indexable cutting insert having a compact mounting means.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting tool in which the triangular shaped indexable cutting insert is removably secured in a cutting body with a high level of stability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting tool particularly suitable for milling and profiling operations.